


Joystick

by Despina



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despina/pseuds/Despina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo and Goku have some time to kill.  They choose an arcade and Gojyo finds out more than he expected about his traveling companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joystick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genkisakka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkisakka/gifts).



> Author's notes: Thank you, thank you, thank you to the most patient betas ever, Whymzy and Jedi. I couldn't have done it without you! For 2012 Yuletide Smut
> 
> And to any readers, it's not my best (sorry, genkisakka!) but I had fun writing it.

Joystick

 

Gojyo was pretty sure he'd been seeing things. Pretty sure. He was outside the tavern, next to their inn, smoking and running the scene over in his head again. He started at the beginning one more time.

He'd had dinner with Hakkai, Goku, and Sanzo. Yep. He remembered that clearly. 

Gojyo and Goku were doing the normal food dance over the last pot sticker—the chopstick battle of the week—when Hakkai's voice took on that tone. That scary, low, and controlled sound, the one that made everyone fall silent. Sitting next to Hakkai, Sanzo was frowning, clearly pissed off. 

A battle over food seemed insignificant next to an argument between Sanzo and Hakkai. 

Gojyo relinquished control of the pot sticker, and it fell, tumbling onto the table and bouncing to the floor.

"Damn it, Gojyo! You wasted it!" Goku whispered at him.

"Shut it, runt!" Gojyo hissed back.

"Sanzo," Hakkai began, and in the undercurrent, his strained smile said, I'm not fucking around about this! not that Hakkai ever said "fuck," but you know, the point was there. "The next leg of this journey will be particularly arduous. Not only for Hakuryuu but for all of us."

"It doesn't matter." Sanzo glared at Hakkai and his unspoken words said, We've fucked around long enough. We have to keep moving and I don't want any lame excuses. He pushed away his plate and pulled out his cigarettes. "We leave tomorrow."

"I don't think so." Hakkai's voice was like steel. "I'll need at least two more days. We'll need additional supplies. We won't do any good if we starve to death in the mountains."

Goku made a quiet moaning sound, and Gojyo kicked him under the table.

"The shops are closed tonight and tomorrow. I can't finish gathering supplies until the day after that. We're not likely to find another village or place to stay for weeks, maybe months."

"Months?!" Goku croaked out. "How will we take enough food?"

Gojyo muttered, "Not to mention sleeping on the ground. In the mountains in the fall, with snow and shit."

"Then we'll leave your sorry ass behind," Sanzo snapped.

"No, we will not." Hakkai set his jaw. "Don't be foolish, Sanzo."

Gojyo mentally pushed himself far away from the table and Goku hunkered down in his chair. Even Sanzo seemed to hold his breath as they watched a tumble of black vibes roil around Hakkai. 

And after what felt like an eternity, Sanzo finally said, "Fine. Two days. No more."

Gojyo could almost feel the crackle of anger arcing between Sanzo and Hakkai. Not able to stomach anymore, Gojyo stood up and said, "I think I'll be going out."

"Very well, Gojyo." Hakkai tried to give him a smile, but it just looked creepy. "Have a good time."

"Yeah, thanks." Eager to be away from the ugly scene, Gojyo practically ran to the door.

"Wait!" Goku called after him. 

Gojyo stepped outside and lit a cigarette. Seconds later, Goku burst through the door.

"Gojyo!" he shouted.

"I'm right here, dork." Gojyo inhaled deeply, and the calming influence of nicotine coursed through his veins.

Goku leaned against the building. "That was so scary. I thought you were going to leave me!"

"What? You can't go out by yourself?" Gojyo said with a laugh. "Sanzo still holdin' your choke chain?"

"Kinda. Most times now I just wait until he's asleep and then I sneak out. But if I leave with you, he won't bug me about it."

Sneak out? Gojyo rolled his eyes and thumped Goku's head. "Dumbass! Think about it. If you do get in trouble, then he'll just blame me."

"Yeah." Goku grinned at him. "Works out great for me."

"You've been around Hakkai too much." Gojyo puffed on his cigarette. "So did you want to go somewhere?"

"I do! Come on, let's go to the arcade," Goku said.

"The what?"

"The arcade!" Goku was practically breathless as he said, "Didn't you see it? It's got electric games and junk! We hardly ever see that! You know, games where you get to blow shit up!"

"Settle down, I'm not going to some—"

"Come on! Otherwise I'll tell Sanzo you dumped me there," Goku said before he took off at a run.

"What? Oh, for fuck's sake, all right but I'm only going for a while!" he shouted after Goku. 

Originally, Gojyo'd had every intention of finding a tavern with a poker game and some women, not playing pinball with the monkey. Still, the sun was just setting and he had loads of time. Playing one or two rounds of darts or something wouldn't be too bad. Hopefully, they served beer.

The arcade was not what Gojyo was expecting; it was actually a fun place, once he got over his initial reluctance. The place was loud with a riot of sound, pinball bells bonging and pool cues snapping and game players cheering: a carnival-like feeling happy and full of life, definitely a Goku-type of place. And because alcohol and music filled the place and there wasn't a kid in sight, it was kind of a Gojyo-type of place, too. But he'd rather keep that thought to himself. 

They walked down aisles of games and after a quick discussion Goku and Gojyo settled on playing a few games of pool. But soon enough, Goku became distracted by the bright blinking lights of the electronic games. Gojyo left Goku glued to some violent fighting game (like they didn't get enough of that in real life) and headed out to find a card game and some female companionship. 

The poker game he found soon enough, and even better, the players all had deep pockets. Gojyo was happy to lighten their burden of cash. But the few women in the room were either taken or not interesting. He was okay with that. He was kind of horny, but he didn't feel like working at seduction tonight. Lately, that tactic was a little less appealing to him. He hadn't done the soul-searching to find out why, but he suspected it had something to do with the loneliness he experienced afterwards. 

Fleetingly, he checked out the guys in the room. He'd hadn't had sex with a lot of guys, but in some ways they were much easier. He didn't feel quite as bad leaving a man after sleeping with him. At least, that's what he told himself. 

After several hours, Gojyo had won a fair bit of money and he felt he'd worn out his welcome at the poker game. He took the opportunity to call it a night and quietly slipped out the back of the club. He was sober and not really tired, so he walked through the streets, looking for something else to keep him entertained.

The town was pretty big, almost a city, and Gojyo's wanderings took him past red-light districts and more taverns. All seemed strangely uninviting, but even so, he was surprised when he realized he was standing in front of the arcade again. 

The implication stirred up a nagging feeling Gojyo'd been trying to ignore. Was it possible that he just liked being around Goku, Hakkai, and Sanzo better than anyone? Well, maybe not Sanzo, but still, the thought was troubling. 

"Fuck it," he grumbled and walked back inside.

He ordered a beer and climbed the circular staircase to the upper level. The bustling crowd was quieter upstairs, and he leaned on the balcony, scanning the writhing mass of people below for a sign of Goku. He was in a back corner, and his cape, armor, and boots thrown haphazardly in a pile on the floor. He was laughing as he stepped onto a raised dais. Colors flashed around him, and a video presence came up on a screen. Music started and then he...

Danced.

Gojyo blinked, closed his mouth, and leaned farther over the balcony. He stared and wondered if he was seeing things. Nope, the guy was wearing low-slung jeans, a sleeveless white t-shirt, and he had the gold coronet on his head. 

Gojyo smiled, feeling a strange wave of happiness. This would give him such ammunition when they argued.

Still, Gojyo had to admit, Goku looked pretty good out there. His feet moved with a quick grace, never missing a beat and rocking his hips in perfect time with the music. A light sheen of sweat on his arms reflected the multicolored lights. A dancing Goku was sort of hot.

Okay, he was mega hot. 

Unlike Sanzo, Gojyo'd been aware of Goku's maturity for some time. He'd shown a growing confidence ever since they'd spent time in that youkai village. Goku had learned a lot there, shedding the last remnants of his childhood in just a few weeks. Gojyo knew all that; he'd watched it happen. But this was different. Just when had Goku turned into a stud?

Goku finished with a flourish, shaking his tight little ass with a seduction that Gojyo appreciated. Goku's audience, mostly men, hooted at the ending. Then, a tall, ripped guy with dark hair jumped onto the dais, grabbed Goku in a hug, and lifted him into the air. Gojyo grinned, knowing Goku would let guy have it.

But what happened next was something Gojyo had never anticipated. Goku let the stranger kiss him and it wasn't a peck on the cheek.

Gojyo felt his mouth fall open, and then he closed it with a snap. The kiss deepened with an exchange of tongues and a little rubbing on one another. Gojyo was shocked to realize how turned on he was by the sight. He grabbed the railing and said, "Holy fuck!"

A man standing next to him said, "Oh yeah, those two. They've been practically dry humping each other all night."

Gojyo tore his gaze away from the floor to stare at the guy. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." The guy was a bit shorter than Gojyo. He was willowy and had brown, wavy hair that fell over one eye. He smiled and asked. "Are you upset? He's not your boyfriend, is he?"

"No. He's a friend."

"Oh that's good." The guy smiled shyly at him and said, "I'm Daisuke."

"Uh, I'm Gojyo." Gojyo stared at him and several puzzle pieces fell into place. 

"Oh," Daisuke said. He looked very uncomfortable. "Guys getting together here is kind of the norm. It can shock straight guys."

"I'm not— er, I'm not shocked." Gojyo realized he sounded like a dick. He cleared his throat and shifted his gaze back toward Goku before he added, "I just didn't know he was into it."

Daisuke placed his elbow in the wooden balcony and said, "You should probably go get him."

"Why would I do that? It looks like he's having a good time." Goku was having a good time, sliding against that guy's body. Gojyo's jaw felt tight. 

"So you're not into him?" Daisuke asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nah, he's just a good friend," Gojyo said. 

"Well, if he's a very good friend, you should rescue him. Haru, that sex god, will break his heart." Daisuke exhaled with a heavy sigh. 

"I don't think—did you say 'sex god'?" Gojyo looked at the guy with Goku. Haru was very attractive, tall and dark, with a stunning smile. And his hands were all over Goku; they seemed to know just where to touch. Maybe he was a sex god. 

"Yeah, no one can resist Haru when he turns on his charm," Daisuke said with a wistful shiver. 

"Well, thanks for the company. I gotta go," Gojyo said with an awkward smile and set down his glass. He felt antsy, like he needed to be somewhere or do something. That was weird because he didn't have to be anywhere and there were no youkai around to fight. But it was kind of like that something's-about-to-happen feeling he would get. Only different. 

He walked down the slow curl of the stairs thinking about what was bugging him. Was it Goku and the sex god Haru?

"Sex god, my ass," Gojyo whispered under his breath. 

Ah, what he was feeling was about Goku. Yeah, he was worried about Goku getting too attached. Gojyo was going to get the runt and take him back to the inn before he got himself hurt. Yeah, that's what he'd do. 

At the bottom of the stairs he turned toward the dance game, pushing past the crowd of mostly men, determined to do the right thing. But when he saw Goku once again, Gojyo paused. Haru had his arm draped over Goku's shoulder, and they were both laughing. Goku looked so relaxed and happy. 

Gojyo backed away from the scene, unable to intervene. It wasn't like that Haru guy could really hurt Goku. They wouldn't be in town long enough for Goku to get really involved. And sure, Gojyo might worry, but Goku was an adult.

Even so, Gojyo couldn't shake the strange feeling nagging at him. Was he jealous? Nah, that didn't sound like him. After all, Gojyo was a sex god, too. In fact, he was the ultimate sex god, wasn't he?

He needed a drink. Somewhere else.

And now here he was, standing outside the bar next to their inn, chain-smoking and wondering why he felt so out of control. "Fuck it," he said and stepped inside the bar.

He ordered a bottle of whiskey and sat down at a table near the fire. When he was on his third glass and staring at the flickering yellow and orange blaze, he was still wondering if he'd made a mistake. Maybe he should've dragged Goku out of the arcade.

"This is where you went? The stupid bar next to the inn?" Goku asked with a heavy sigh as he sat down at the table and picked up a pod of edamame from a bowl on the table. "How boring. I thought for sure you'd come dance with me."

"Dance?" Gojyo quirked a smile at Goku, trying not to let his relief show. "Is that what you were doing?"

Goku laughed. "Give it up. I know you were watching me, ya perv." 

"You wish," Gojyo said, his voice was hoarse and tight. Goku was still sweaty, and he smelled really good. "Besides, it looked like you were about to get lucky with the local sex god."

"You mean Haru?" Goku hummed and slipped the bean pod into his mouth, sucking the edamame out before he placed the husk in a bowl. 

Gojyo swallowed. When did eating edamame get to be hot? For fuck's sake, he watched Goku eat all the time. But this seemed a bit more seductive. Was he doing it on purpose?

"So you saw that, huh?" Goku picked up another bean and cracked it open. "Is that why you didn't come by?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't want to harsh your buzz." Gojyo threw back another drink. "So, was he good?"

After Goku licked the beans out of the pod, swallowed—holy shit, the little bastard was doing it on purpose!—and said, "How would I know? He might be pretty, but from what I heard, he's kind of a 'ho. You know, like you pretend to be."

"I don't—" Gojyo considered his angle in the argument and then stopped. Goku's comment left him in a no-win situation. Gojyo didn't really pretend; he'd had more women (and men) than he probably should've, but those had been different times. The women (and men) had known what he was, how he didn't really get attached. That kind of stuff.

But Goku was different, he was—

What? 

"Hello?" Goku waved his hand in front of Gojyo's face. 

"What?"

Goku grinned. He played with another bean pod and said, "Maybe tomorrow you'll go with me?"

"Me?" Gojyo grabbed his cigarettes and shook one out of the pack. He couldn't help feeling like Goku had one-upped him somehow. It made him surly and he snapped, "Why would I do that? I'm not really into kiddy games, you know." 

This time Goku laughed, and his voice had a sultry tone to it as he said, "'Cause you want to. I can tell." He licked his lips very slowly.

Suddenly, sitting next to the fire seemed too warm. At least, Gojyo thought the heat might be from the fire. But then again, it might've been from the flickering orange and yellow reflection in Goku's eyes.

Goku stood up and stretched, displaying a swath of naked skin. "Well, I'm going to bed. See ya at breakfast!" He walked away and Gojyo couldn't help but watch his ass.

Gojyo poured himself another drink, annoyed by a lingering sense of giddy nervousness and an erection that threatened to rip through his pants. The rat bastard had just tried to seduce him, and son of a bitch, it had worked. He wanted Goku.

"Fuck." If Sanzo found out, he was going to kill them both. But he'd probably kill Gojyo a little more. 

 

Dinner the next night was still chilly between Hakkai and Sanzo, but not icy. Gojyo wasn't worried about it; he knew they'd both thaw, given time. You just couldn't spend that much time together and not get pissy from time to time.

"Gojyo, what's wrong with you?" Hakkai asked, his tone was laced with concern.

"What do you mean?" Gojyo answered too fast and shot a quick look Goku's direction.

Hakkai nodded at Gojyo's plate. "You haven't eaten a thing all day. Are you ill?"

"Yeah, you haven't even tried defending your food! There's gotta be something wrong!" Goku grinned and waved his chopsticks in the air, but under the table, he was sliding his knee against Gojyo's thigh. 

"Hey! Uh, I mean, shut it, dancing monkey!"

"See!" Goku laughed and said, "He feels good enough to take me to arcade again tonight. We've been playing this game called, um, Dance Dance something. Gojyo's really good at it!"

"I'm what? Oh, you little rat bas—"

"Why, that would be very nice of you to take Goku to the arcade, Gojyo," Hakkai said with that evil smile. Inside, Gojyo squirmed a little. Did Hakkai have an idea about what was happening? 

"About time he made himself useful," Sanzo grumbled as he opened his paper. 

"Hey, I've been helping Hakkai getting supplies."

Hakkai went on, ignoring Gojyo's comment. "Goku has complained all day about being bored. He has a lot of energy that he needs to focus."

"Huh," Sanzo agreed.

Gojyo frowned. So that was it. Sanzo and Hakkai could ignore their anger at one another by picking on Gojyo. Well, that was typical. But it still left him with an energetic and horny Goku and if anything happened—not that he was expecting or even wanting anything to happen—Sanzo and Hakkai would blame Gojyo.

Gojyo looked at Goku's grin and knew he was fucked no matter what happened. And maybe in more ways than one. Would Goku insist on that? Not that he would really mind. Besides, he'd been with worse partners. Goku looked over at him with those big, innocent eyes of his and licked the ends of his chopsticks. 

"Fine." Gojyo returned Goku's stare, refusing to watch the long, pink tongue slide against the lacquered chopstick. If this was a game, couldn't Gojyo play, too? "It's a date."

Goku started, clearly surprised by Gojyo's agreement. "Really?"

"Yeah." He curled his arm around Goku's neck and shoulders and rubbed his hair in a noogie. While they were close, he whispered, "And you can show me what ya got."

"Right!" Goku sounded normal, but there was a slight flush in his cheeks as he made a quick, under-the-table grab at Gojyo's dick.

Gojyo released his wrestling lock and turned his legs away, blocking Goku's hands. "Then let's go already." 

 

The two of them walked toward the arcade in silence as Gojyo tried to chain smoke away some of his unexpected nervousness. Finally, just before they stepped inside, he asked, "Are we really going in there?"

Goku leaned against the wall of the arcade. "Why, are you worried about losing your sex god status to Haru?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about, Haru," Gojyo said as he rolled his eyes. "I just don't want to get roped into that dance game."

"Why not?" Goku's gaze was penetrating. "I'd kind of wanna see you shake your ass. Knowing you, you're probably pretty good at it."

"Ya think?" Gojyo cleared his throat and added, "I mean, it's not really my idea of a good time. Can't we just play pool or darts or something?"

Goku said, "Ah, come on! I think we'd make a great team. Plus, I'd like to challenge those guys who beat me an' Haru last night."

Gojyo was skeptical. "You realize I've never played before, right?"

"Yeah, but it's a lot like fighting. You'll get it." Goku gave him a sly smile and added, "Plus, I might make it worth your time."

Gojyo watched Goku's tongue. The word "might" hung in the air. "You know I'm not into virgins, right?"

"No worries there," Goku said with a laugh.

Did Goku mean he wasn't a virgin? Or did he mean nothing would happen between them? Gojyo still wasn't convinced that Goku wasn't just fucking with him. 

Goku grabbed Gojyo's hand. "Quit thinking about it and come on!" 

They played for three hours, and Gojyo did better than he expected at the stupid game. In fact, he hated to admit it, but Goku was right, it was fun. He never thought he'd be battling people by dancing. It seemed to be a much more reasonable way of fighting.

But then, he'd had his fill of fighting.

"Now, I wanna show you how to play this one," Goku said, his voice rough from shouting during the dance game. He pulled Gojyo toward a small, dark booth with a screen.

"We both won't fit in there, dumbass!" Gojyo wasn't sure what Goku was up to. 

"Yeah, we will, just get in, already!" Goku gave him a push and then climbed in, twisting and wriggling until he managed to squeeze himself into the tiny space behind the one seat.

"You're crazy!" Gojyo watched the screen in front of him, mesmerized by the sounds and color. "What is this? Are those frogs?"

"Yeah, ya gotta avoid the cars." Goku's voice was quiet, but he was so close his breath warmed Gojyo's neck. Goku's fingers slid down Gojyo's arm and covered his right hand. "So, you move this joystick for direction and here," he shifted and his left hand guided Gojyo to the button before adding, "you press the button to jump."

"Right," Gojyo answered, although honestly, he had no idea what Goku'd just said.

Goku nuzzled at his neck and then licked.

"Hey, runt—" His first frog was already dead.

Goku inhaled deeply and made a soft moaning sound. He pushed Gojyo's hair aside, tugged down his t-shirt, and licked again, from the top of Gojyo's shoulder, up the length of his neck, to just under his ear. Then Goku licked again.

Gojyo's cock pulsed to life, getting harder with every pass of Goku's tongue. All his frogs were dead and he still had no idea how to play, but he hit the reset button just to keep anyone from interrupting them. He really didn't want to be interrupted. Goku's teeth closed on his skin and Gojyo groaned.

"Your frogs are dead again, ya perv. Let me show you how to do this." Goku slithered around the chair and slipped onto Gojyo's lap. "Ya just jump." Goku's weight shifted over Gojyo's erection, rolling and bumping with his frog's movements. 

"See?" Goku was panting as he directed his frog toward safety. 

Gojyo didn't know how much more he could take. His fingers dug into Goku's hips, stilling them as he whispered, "Look, are you serious about this, or are you just teasing me?"

Goku twisted around until he faced Gojyo, legs dangling off the gaming chair, ass still parked over Gojyo's cock. "Am I serious about screwing ya?" He rocked his hips. "I can't believe we're still havin' this conversation."

"I need to be sure before I risk my neck for some fun." Gojyo ran his hand against the front of Goku's pants. Yep, he was hard all right. Gojyo's hand squeezed and Goku moaned. "It'll be weird after we do this, you know."

"Geez! You're the one that's been around Hakkai too much. When did you start thinking so hard about things?" Goku frowned and then twisted his way out of the booth.

"Hey!" Gojyo struggled out of the seat and fell onto the floor in his haste. If that little bastard walked away, leaving Gojyo with blue balls—

Goku was standing over him with his arms crossed. "So, what do we do, sex god?"

Gojyo looked at the ceiling, exhaled, and then stood up. "Come on." He walked out the doors, looking over his shoulder once to make certain Goku was following him.

Outside was dry and cold. Gojyo turned the opposite direction from the inn. 

"Where are we going?" Goku asked as he fell into step with Gojyo.

"I reserved a room in another inn. You know, just in case." Gojyo lit a cigarette.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't want Sanzo to shoot me before I manage to get off, you know." Gojyo looked over at Goku and added, "I think he'll be pretty pissed off about this."

"Nah. He already knows about me," Goku said with a grin. 

"Seriously?"

Goku put his hands behind his head and said, "Yeah, it's weird but sometimes he kind of knows what I'm thinking. He asked me about it a while ago. I know he won't care as long as we don't complicate things."

"Complicate things? You mean like fighting? But we already do that." 

"I know!" Goku nodded like an idiot. "I think he just doesn't want to see us fuck or be all gooey."

"I'm pretty sure we can work that out." Gojyo wasn't too hip on Sanzo seeing them, either. And he shuddered at the thought of being gooey.

"So, then, you're okay with this?" Goku stopped. Yellow lights from a nearby tavern spilled out onto the street and deepened the golden tint of Goku's eyes.

"Yeah." Gojyo dropped his cigarette and crushed it out with his boot. He faced Goku and added, "But only if you're really not a virgin."

Goku jumped on him and kissed him with passion. 

"Wait." Gojyo staggered with Goku's attack and tried to peel him off. "Fucking in the street might make complications, you know."

"Right," Goku said with a laugh as he slid down the length of Gojyo's body and onto his feet. "How far away are we?"

Gojyo was trying to recover from feeling Goku's legs wrapped around him. He couldn't manage much more than pointing at a building down the street. And after that, the two of them walked down the street at a much faster pace.

The room was pretty nice, but Goku wasn't really interested. The minute they stepped inside his clothes were on the ground. 

He stared at Gojyo and demanded, "Now you."

"Not much for romance, are you?" Gojyo said with a laugh and pulled off his clothes. He kind of liked Goku's approach, and his cock was even happier about it.

Goku pushed him on the bed and then climbed on top of him. Goku stroked Gojyo's skin, over his collarbone, across his chest, and down his stomach. Goku's eyes were almost black as he asked, "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this? When we'd shower together, all I wanted to do was press you up against the wall and taste you."

Goku leaned over, his tongue brushed at Gojyo's lips and then his neck. Gojyo turned his head, giving Goku better access. The feeling was sensual, almost relaxing, until Goku's teeth closed and he bit down hard.

"Hey," Gojyo moaned, knowing the bite would leave a mark and not caring.

Goku moved down, circling Gojyo's nipples, teasing them before biting down with almost cruel timing. The gentle licking followed by the savage biting made Gojyo's toes curl with torturous bliss.

Goku crawled lower, kissing and nipping as he went. He paused, his mouth hovering over Gojyo's cock. It was all Gojyo could do to keep himself from raising his hips and begging Goku to give him head. None of those words sounded right to Gojyo. This entire situation was strange.

But not in a bad way. 

He shifted his body, nudging Gojyo's thighs apart to sit in-between them, fingers roaming, touching and caressing skin that rarely was touched. Goku lowered his head and tasted the pool of precum on Gojyo's stomach. His angle changed and his tongue dragged along Gojyo's erection.

Stars sparkled in Gojyo's vision as Goku's tongue repeatedly traced the length of his cock. There was a brief pause and Gojyo tried to sit up, but Goku kept him pinned to the bed. Then Goku's warm mouth closed over the tip of Gojyo's cock and sucked. 

Gojyo sighed as his fingers wound through Goku's soft hair and pushed at his head. Goku's throat opened and he swallowed. A moment later he reversed direction. 

"Holy fuck, Goku," Gojyo hissed with pleasure at the slick, clutching heat. Son of a bitch, the runt was good. Goku was so good, Gojyo was completely distracted when a slippery fingertip eased inside him. He forced himself to concentrate on the mouth sucking him when the second finger joined the first. 

Goku knew about this part, too, as he pressed his fingers at just the right angle. 

At that moment, months without a sexual partner met Goku's skill. All too quickly, Gojyo groaned as his nerve endings fired and he came in Goku's mouth.

Goku licked the last of Gojyo's come from his cock and belly. He sat back and gave Gojyo a seductive smile. "That was okay, right?"

"Hell, yeah," Gojyo said with his goofy, post-coital grin. 

"Are you all right if I fuck you now?" Goku looked kind of desperate.

Gojyo kind of liked the idea, but he was afraid it would change things too much between them. "Uh—"

"Please?" Goku pleaded as he rubbed the tip of his cock against Gojyo's ass.

Ah, hell, they could work out any weirdness later on. Right now, it was clear Goku did know what he was doing so it would be good. Really good. "Yeah, go." Gojyo nodded. 

Goku moaned as he pushed forward, and Gojyo inhaled with the stretching burn. He forced himself to relax, feeling Goku's cock's slow press inside. 

"Are you okay?" Goku panted in his ear as he pulled out slowly.

The pain was almost gone. "Yeah." 

"Good." Goku increased his pace. "Because this isn't gonna take very long."

Gojyo could feel Goku's erection thicken as his pace increased. He bit Gojyo on the shoulder as he thrust deep inside and shuddered with his orgasm.

He fell forward, his face just above Gojyo's. "Sorry, I wanted it to be longer."

Gojyo laughed. "Me, too. It's been way too long."

Goku reached between them and touched Gojyo's renewed erection. "That's okay though, 'cause we've got all night to do it again." 

 

 

"Oh, my," Hakkai said with a frown. "Are you two just getting in?"

"Yeah!" Goku stared at the table. "Is it time for breakfast yet? I'm starving!"

"Almost time." Hakkai stared at both of them and finally said, "Did you have fun?"

"We had a blast! Like I said before, Gojyo's really good at that dancing game, so we cleaned up." Goku sat down at the table.

"And you Gojyo, did you have fun?" Hakkai prodded.

Gojyo shrugged. "Yeah. I did. And I'm hungry, too."

"Good. That's good." Hakkai continued to stare at them. 

Sanzo folded down a corner of his newspaper and stared at them, too.

Gojyo grinned at both of them and said, "Move over, monkey."

"I'm not a monkey! And why do I gotta move, you could just go around, you know!" Goku complained but moved over a seat.

Still smiling, Gojyo sat down gingerly and said, "Oh, when I go around, you'll know it. I think I owe you that." 

Goku's mouth fell open.

Gojyo looked at Sanzo and Hakkai. "We'll go back to the arcade tonight, you know, a last hurrah before hitting the mountains. Right, Goku?"

"Uh, yeah." Goku nodded. 

"Well, that will be good for both of you, I'm sure," Hakkai said with a twitch on his cheek.

Yeah, Hakkai knew something was different. He was pissed off that he hadn't figured it out yet. But then again, it was Hakkai and he'd want to piece it together on his own. Pigs would fly before he'd asked questions.

Gojyo's gaze moved to Sanzo. He rolled his eyes at Goku and snapped his paper in place muttering, "Stupid monkey."

Unable to resist poking the stick, Gojyo asked, "Have something to say, Sanzo?"

Sanzo flipped the edge of his paper down and glared at Gojyo before saying, "We leave the day after. Don't be late then or I'll leave you both."

"Got it. No complications," Gojyo said with a wink at Goku.

"Damn right," Sanzo growled and retreated behind the newspaper once again.

So, Sanzo really did know about Goku, and he was sort of okay with the two of them. At least, he was pretty sure that's what Sanzo's sour face had said. He looked over to see Goku nodding his head as he slurped down some orange juice.

Well, holy fuck. Wouldn't this make their journey even more interesting?

 

End


End file.
